Detoxification from methadone maintenance has been a difficult problem with less than half the patients being able to reach zero dose even using gradual dosage reduction over months. This research effort is designed to find out whether a rapid, safe, effective, and practical method can be designed by combining the withdrawal precipitating effect of narcotic antagonists such as naloxone or naltrexone with the withdrawal symptom blocking effects of clonidine. Pilot studies have indicated that such an approach has promise. Initially we will explore the parameters of the method to see the effects of clonidine-naloxone on different doses of methadone and with different doses of naloxone. We will then attempt to substitute the orally effective long-acting antagonist naltrexone for the short-acting naloxone. The second study is a random assignment double blind comparison of the clonidine-naltrexone method with clonidine alone in withdrawing methadone maintained patients. A follow-up study will look at patient behavior for six months after withdrawal to see if the method effects relapse, psychological symptoms or other outcome variables. Finally, we will examine certain biological variables during and after the procedure to see if additional light can be shed on the mechanism of opiate withdrawal. If the method is successful, we would be able to withdraw patients in three to four days instead of three to four months and possibly with a higher rate of success as well.